1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for storage and transport of tools and materials, consisting of modules, as described in the first part of claim no. 1.
2. Description of the related Art
Many systems for storage and transport of tools are known. There are metal toolboxes that can be characterized by a limited overview of the content and a high weight. There are plastic toolboxes with a division in compartments and trays that characteristically have a limited overview and a limited capacity. Finally there are toolboxes in which the tools are not stored in trays, but are fixed onto boards in an organized way, often by means of sleeve pockets, clamps or straps. These boxes have a limited capacity and are not easy to use for heavy tools, because the boards are then difficult to move over or because the the box will then overturn or fall shut. There also exist extendable, modular systems, as described in patents DE-A 42.28.370, DE-U 92.055.444 and DE-U 93.16.16.766. As opposed to the present invention, the content of the modules of the abovementioned systems is accesible only after the modules have been disconnected. The modularity or extendability is exclusively aimed at transportation and not at utilisation. Other patents regarding toolboxes concern a number of modules that can rotate or pivot with respect to each other, as in the patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,502, DRE-U 91.02.718, CH-A 447.075, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,616, WO 90/08631 and EP 0.319.969, but these patents do not include the possibility to easily couple any number of modules that can pivot with respect to each other, nor do they include the possibility to mount the modules separately to the wall, in such a way that they can swung around.
Another modular system is known according to patent EP-A 0566.983. This system has great limitations for the user. Coupling and uncoupling of the modules is done by using a loose shaft, so that one cannot speak of an easy (un)coupling of the modules. A unit, composed of modules. Is meant to be used laying flat. If the modules on top contain heavy tools or materials, this leads to backward topping over of the unit.
In addition, these heavy modules must be lifted every time the content of the modules underneath must be reached.
Besides the abovementioned types of boxes, boards and cupboards are used for the storage of tools. These are boards or cupboards with perforated planes, on which toolclamps can be fixed. The tools are fixed in a well-organised manner, but they use a large wall surface area and are not ready for transport.
A do-it-yourselfer, a carpenter or a mechanic who uses his tools at home respectively in his workshop as well as elsewhere, wants a storage system for his tools that is well organised and has sufficient capacity, so that he can store all his tools in it and can find each tool easily. A user with few tools does not need much storage capacity, and wants a compact, but extendable, system. Someone who works at home or in a workshop, and also goes out to do jobs elsewhere, wants a storage system for his tools that remains well-organised in all situations. He wants to fix his tools to the wall above his workbench at home so that his doesn't have to bend down during work. Going to a job, he only wants to take the tools he needs, because he doesn't like to carry too many tools in view of the generally high weight. At the jobsite, he wants a compact and well-organised unit, in which he can find his tools easily without going through trays full of tools. When the job is done, he wants to store his tools at home directly, without having to fix each tool separately.